


Hic Et Nung

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Classic Vampires with a Twist, Latin Title, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Rated for Reckless driving and teenage idiocy, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Third in The Vampire Conspiracy series, Vampires, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompt Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: “Here and Now”After their “Prove-there’s-not-a-vampire-living-in-the-creepy-house-down-the-street plan totally backfires, Atem and Ryuji find themselves on the run—literally—from Bakura, the cantankerous vampire they made the mistake of waking up early, who is determined to recapture his meal—and his potentially future mate.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts ChallengeWeek Three: Earth Day 17: TempleSequel to Fides ante omnia/ Part Three in The Vampire Conspiracy Series
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 9





	Hic Et Nung

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on a whim last night and planned on updating it earlier, but I decided to go back and edit the earlier docs (I will NEVER post anything without editing it again! Deadlines be damned!) since it looks like this series is alive and strong. LOL 
> 
> So this one was very vague on the theme. I decided to use "Temple" as a safe, sacred place, offering protection from darkness--which totally worked with the vampire theme.
> 
> EDIT NOTE: I also changed out Duke's name to Ryuji, which is his actual first name (and did this in all the earlier stories as well). Western vs Eastern fact: in the West the given name (aka your birthname) comes before the Family name but in Asian cultures your family name comes first as a sign of respect and first names without suffixes are only all to be said by another with permission as a sign of familiarity and affection. That said given Atem and Ryuji are best friends in this, I decided to use his first name exclusively.
> 
> WARNING: Rated for bad language, sewer-mouth teenage idiots, reckless driving that you should NEVER do, and a VERY pissed off Bakura
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge
> 
> Week Three: Earth Day 17: Temple

**Hic Et Nung**

“Welcome to my house! Enter freely and of your own free will!”—Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

Screaming body murder, Ryuji and Atem tried desperately to melt through the backs of their seats and slammed down their feet—Atem on the dash, Ryuji on the break. The tires skidded sending smoke that stank and an ear-splitting screech, the momentum send them flying forward—Ryuji into the steering wheel and Atem into the dash—and Bakura crashing into the wind shield. The sudden stop sent the boys reeling back into their seats—thank God they remembered seatbelts—and the suddenly stunned vampire whirling backwards, tumbling off the front of the car and into a roll until he landed in a stunned, daze heap, looking pathetic and nothing like the terrifying vampire he had been in the dark and shadows of his house.

For a moment the two boys sat there, stunned and petrified, Ryuji’s foot still on the break. They blinked, bewildered by what they were seeing.

“Owe!” Bakura cursed, his rough voice, gruff and raspy. “Fucking Hell was that!”

They suddenly came alive again as the vampire struggled to get up.

“Floor it! Floor it!” Atem screamed.

“Hold on!” Ryuji put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas, propelling them backward. Atem screamed and sank his nails into the seat for stability and balance. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Dude, I am not getting busted for a hit and run! Even if the guy is already dead!” Ryuji turned the wheel sharp like a pirate ship’s. Atem screamed until he lost his voice as the car spun all the way around, with a sharp, spinning jerk, all over the road, the back tire just barely missing going off the road all together and into a ditch. Atem’s heart leapt into his throat, was gulped and swallowed, leapt up again and then dropped into his stomach before resettling itself back in his chest when the car finally stopped all in the span of three seconds. Oh thank _God_ this was a deserted back road at night; otherwise they might’ve gotten in at least a dozen different accidents and probably broke just as many vehicle laws.

“Fucking hell!” he yelled, turning on his best friend, so furious his hair frazzled like a cat’s. “Who gave you a license?”

Ryuji ignored him, straightened out the car, switched it back to drive and hit the gas. “Shut up, and let me focus!” Ryuji yelled back, looking over his shoulder every five seconds. “Fuck, please God, don’t let there be any cops out! Crap, is he following us, I can’t see.”

Horror bulged Atem’s eyes and he leaned over the seat to look back, grateful Ryuji left the top down.

The vampire was running—fucking _running—_ like he was running an effing marathon! His red eyes blazing with pure and absolute fury and anger and determination fired his steps, the silver light of the full moon throwing shadows over him that made him look more menacing and more angry.

“Shit!” Atem screamed almost falling back! “He’s gaining on us!”

“Shit!” Ryuji cursed, looking from the rear view to the side mirror but seeing nothing but shadows and moonbeams. “Shit! I can’t see him! Does mean vampires don’t show up in mirrors?”

“Are you kidding me!” Atem yelled grabbing fistfuls of hair and pulling, looked over his shoulder and screamed again as the vampire was catching up. “Oh God, we’re gonna die! We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!” Atem chanted in a panicked rant, shaking his head and on the verge of a breakdown. “I’m gonna kill you, Ryuji!”

“Fuck that!” Ryuji shouted at him and turned into a U-ey so sharp, Ryuji nearly slammed into Atem and Atem into the driver’s side window. The car spun around, just in time for the two to see Bakura flying through the air and straight towards them.

“Duck!” They screamed to the other before diving beneath the seats.

Propelled by his own momentum, the vampire sailed over the car, unable to make the turn. Furious and desperate, he reached out his clawed hands to grab at Atem, and the boy, internally shrieked when he felt the chill air over his spine. Bakura’s fingers brushed the hood of his coat but missed and crashed against the back of the car before rolling off into the street.

“Hey, watch it!” Ryuji hollered over the chair.

“Don’t just sit there, drive!” Atem scolded. Ryuji slammed on the gas again and the car sped off like a shot down the road, making sharp turns and swerving between lanes in an effort to lose the vampire, who was clearly a victim of his own kinetic energy and unable to keep up with the superior speed and maneuverability of the vehicle.

It didn’t go unnoticed by look-out Atem. “Oh my God,” Atem said it like it was a prayer of thanks to the heavens. “I don’t think he can keep up with the car?”

“Seriously?” Ryuji said, taking another sharp turn down an empty alleyway that let out into a street that was always empty this time of night. Atem watched as the vampire, managed his speed enough to turn into the alley but not before his own weight caused him to loose balance and crash into a pile of trashcans and slam into a dumpster with a metallic thud so loud that Atem winced.

“Yeah, Holy Hell, man, we might actually survive this.”

Atem witnessed the vampire, cursing and screaming as it furiously pulled itself out of its own wreckage, eyes blazing and teeth snarling, just as the car turned the corner. He looked like some angry, snarling caged beast.

“That’s great buddy, but I don’t know how long I can keep this us. I’m burning my tires and my gas.”

Atem started panicking again. “Well, what do we do?”

“Okay, look, vampires can’t enter a private dwelling without permission, right?”

“I don’t know!”

“Okay, if can beat him home and get in the house, we should be safe.”

“ _Should_ be?”

“You got any better ideas?”

“Alright, alright, fine! But where are we supposed to go?”

“You’re house is closer.”

“What! But Dad thinks I’m over your house?”

“Well, we’ll make something up! Come on, we’re almost there.”

Ryuji made the familiar turn onto Atem’s street, slowed down tremendously, and finally slid to a stop just in front of Atem’s house.

“Go! Go!” They told each other, struggling to get their belts off and practically jumping over the car doors. A furious growl just up the road made them all but sprint to the front porch door. Atem grabbed the nob, turned it and almost went white with dread.

“It’s locked!” he shrieked.

“Well don’t just stand there open it!” Ryuji pleaded, but just as Atem started fiddling with his keys they heard a crash and spun around. The streetlights activated by the movement, illuminated the white-haired vampire standing on the trunk of Ryuji’s car, snarling and became even more furious, discovering its prey wasn’t there.

“Not my car!” Ryuji screaming grabbing fistfuls of hair in frustration before Atem could cover his mouth and tell him to shut up.

The vampire spun towards the voice: his eyes wild as a beast’s.

“Shit!” Atem yelled and Ryuji screamed. They piled off the front porch and raced around the side of the house down the hill and towards the back. The vampire chased after them on foot, turning its anger into speed and pouring all that energy into his steps. Mere inches from finally catching his quarry, Ryuji grabbed Atem’s arm and yanked him to him. He just barely missed the vampire’s clutches and slammed into Ryuji, the two crashing onto the concrete patio beneath the first floor deck, where the back door led to the basement.

Having missed its prey by inches the vampire’s superior speed backfired against him and he crashed-rolled into a tumble that propelled him across the yard and crashing into the fence. The creature rolled over howling in absolute fury like a caged animal that had just broke free and was determined to take vengeance on its captures.

“You. Will. Not. Escape. Me!” It punctured each furious word.

The boys scrambled for their feet and made for the sliding door, Atem sliding his key into the hole and struggled with the lock. Ryuji’s hand gripping his arm, his eyes wide and terrified on the now charging vampire.

Ryuji’s scream froze in his throat. He squeezed Atem’s arm tighter. Atem’s heart was pounding so loud he could hear its echo in his ears.

Bakura lunged for them: claws outstretched like a pouncing leopard, canines bared like a wolf, hiding like a snake and his furious eyes blazing triumphant with victory.

A tiny click. A swoop. Atem and Ryuji dived inside, screaming and covered their heads with their arms in a valiant attempt to protect themselves. A gong-like bang echoed behind then, the sound frighteningly similar to a bird striking a closed window mistaking it for air.

Several _torturously_ long seconds later, when the boys realized they were still alive and not being torn to pieces, they carefully chanced a look over their shoulders. Their eyes bulged out of their skulls.

They saw the vampire: sprawled out across the yard a good twenty feet from the house as if thrown backwards by some powerful ricochet. He rose on gaunt, gangly limbs, rickety like he’d suddenly aged into an old man, but the fire and fury never left his eyes. He struggled towards them and made it to the porch but didn’t cross the threshold, even though the sliding door remained open.

“It worked,” Ryuji breathed out, suddenly ecstatic. “Holy Shit, it worked! He can’t come in!”

“Oh, my God,” Atem collapsed so relieved he felt exhausted from it. He was smiling. Beside him Ryuji was laughing.

“Oh, but we were having so much fun…” came the salacious voice. The two shot up and Atem saw those scarlet eyes no longer red and no longer blazing, but smoldering. Like embers her though. Warm, seductive, embers.

“Oh Fuck no!” Blackness blanketed Atem’s vision as Ryuji slapped a hand over his eyes as well as his own. “Fool me once, vamp, shame on you, fool me twice, well fuck you!”

“Ugh!” Bakura screeched in fury. “When did people become so vulgar...”

“Really? You tried to freaking kill us and freaking date rape me with hypnotism, and _that’s_ your take away!” Atem yelled furious even more so that the vamp couldn’t see how furious he actually was with Ryuji’s hand blindfolding him.

“I wasn’t going to kill to you,” the vamp protested, indignantly, and Atem swore if he could see, the vamp would be crossing his arms and pouting like a child. “I was just going to eat you, there’s a difference. I don’t _need_ to kill, to eat. And for the record, you two idiots broke into _my_ house, I think it’s the least you could do in compensation.”

“Seriously!?” Came the incredulous, incensed outcry.

“And also, for the record, I was not going to take you against your will, that is just…” he paused for a moment and sank all his venom and disgust into the word he’s chosen as a description. “ _Heinous_.”

“You effing hypnotized me, you ass!” Atem accused, clearly not believing him.

“Only to calm you down,” the vamp confessed. “And it didn’t work anyway but that kiss, and all those scrumptious sounds you made…” he chuckled, a rumble low and deep and relaxed as thunder. “Those were all your own choosing.”

Atem was suddenly grateful for being blindfolded, so the vamp couldn’t see his blush.

“Well, beat it, buddy, you can’t catch us now and we’re not coming out!” Ryuji demanded, managing to sound confident even with his hand over his face. “So ha!”

Bakura threw his head back with a roar of laugher. “Oh, you think so?” he sank all his arrogant confidence into the words. “You may be safe now, but eventually you will have to leave your safe dwelling. And you will have to do so again, and again, and again like a little girl walking through the woods, each time she must be cautious, be on her guard lest the woods grab and catch her…whereas the wolf?” he chuckled and both boys shivered, knowing if they could see Bakura’s smile it would reveal fangs. “Need get lucky only once…”

“Atem? Ryuji? Is that you?” Ryuji drew back his hands and he and Atem spun to the staircase where a light suddenly turned on, their faces blanching and their brains short circuiting.

“Yeah…Dad…” Atem squeaked out. “Sorry, I forgot something and we came to get it, but we got caught up reading some of my comics and lost track of time. I used to my key to get in. We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What was that noise?” Aky asked concerned and they heard his footsteps coming down the steps.

“TV!” Ryuji said immediately and dove for the remote. It turned on as if by magic. “Sorry, I’ll turn it off.” He did so.

A loud sigh echoed from the top of the steps. “Does your father know you’re here, Ryuji.”

“Um…” he couldn’t think of an excuse.

“That’s a no, then.” Another sigh. “Alright don’t wake him, but call him first thing in the morning. You might as well crash in the basement, but please keep it down, boys, I have a lecture meeting tomorrow.”

“I thought the museum was closed tomorrow?” Atem asked.

“That’s why they want to have the meeting,” Aky explained, sarcasm dripping off his words.

“Okay, sorry dad, we’ll be quiet. Night.”

“Night, Mr. Sennen.”

“Goodnight boys. Oh and make sure you lock that door. I heard a commotion outside.”

“We will!”

They sighed with relief when the men’s footsteps retreated. Then spun back to the vamp.

To their surprise, he’d leaped away from them, as if fearful of being caught. Of something he’d heard. What?

The vampire whirled on them, his scarlet eyes blazing with determined vengeance before dramatically declaring “You haven’t seen the last of me!”

And disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case it wasn't clear: Atem's home is the temple. XD Yay for vagueness!
> 
> Totally know where I wanna go with this series since I decided to focus on Ryuji and Atem's friendship as the universal theme. It is way too much making these guys act like idiot and scaring the crap out of them!
> 
> Isn't Aky such a great Dad?
> 
> And don't worry Bakura will be back!


End file.
